Skinny Dipping
by VictorianAnarchy
Summary: This is a Life is Strange Fanfic I was in love with the game and I ship Chloe and Max so hard. They are perfect for each other and have great chemistry. This is based off of episode 3 there are no spoilers just about them swimming in the pool at Blackwell.


**This is a Life is Strange Fanfic I was in love with the game and I ship Chloe and Max so hard. They are perfect for each other and have great chemistry. This is based off of episode 3 there are no spoilers just about them swimming in the pool at Blackwell.**

After Max and Chloe left the principal's office and were done snooping, Chloe turned to Max with a mischievous grin. Max raised an eyebrow at her blue-haired friend unable to read her mind.

"What are you planning?" Max spoke in a small whisper. Unlike Chloe she was worried they would get caught.

"Splish splash!" Chloe yelled out and gripped Max's hand tightly in excitement.

"Splish splash?" Max looked at her friend in confusion. It had been a hard day for both of them, but Chloe seemed eager to party in a way only they could in that moment. Her friend kept a tight grip on her arm with the smirk on her face. She wasn't going to get out of it.

"Alright mermaid. Let's go splish splash," Max spoke softly keeping her eyes on Chloe.

Suddenly she was pulled to the Blackwell pool while her thoughts raced.

 _We are going to be in so much trouble if we are caught. However, I really do want to see Chloe half naked._

Max shook her head from the image of Chloe's half naked body before her while Chloe still was pulling at her arm.

 _She is just a friend! Besides she would reject me anyway._ The pool was large and the darkness around illuminated the bright clear chlorine filled water. Max always hated chemicals she rather be at a beach or something, but at this time she didn't care. Chloe let go of her hand, which made Max feel an absence in her heart. Chloe turned to Max with a big grin on her face.

"This is gonna be hella awesome!" She started to pull off her usual punk outfit showing a plain black bra that cupped her medium size breasts. When her friend leaned down to slip off her jeans Max's breath hitched. Her friend was standing before her half naked and it wasn't like when they were kids. They were adults. _This is so wrong. I should rewind time and stop this._ Although, no matter how much she wanted to rewind time and forget everything, she slipped off her generic shirt and jeans. She stood in a pink bra and white panties. She didn't feel as glamorous or as gorgeous as her best friend.

"Chloe-" before Max could talk herself out of this Chloe unhooked her bra with a shy smile on her face and she hid her eyes behind her blue bangs. Max stood paralysed and speechless as Chloe pulled off her black panties. The beautiful pale skin Chloe had made Max glup. Her breasts weren't big, but it didn't matter to her. Her nipples were slightly sticking out from the cold air and she had curls of blonde on her mound.

"Aren't you getting undressed?" Chloe's words made Max flush.

"You didn't tell us we were going to skinny dip!" Max yelled out in sexual frustration of seeing her best friend naked.

Chloe took her hand with a smile. "I thought it would be more fun." She whispered huskily in Max's ear which made Max's knees go weak.

"Chloe.." Max whispered softly not sure what else to say.

Chloe pulled her close with her hand on Max's back and leaned in to kiss her.

 _This is it! Oh my god! I'm so not ready for this. I need to rewind time. I need to._

However, Max stood still with her throat dry waiting for Chloe to make her move, but Chloe instead unhooked her bra pulling away. Her bra fell off showing off her small breasts that were smaller than Chloe's.

"You bitch!" Max tried to grab Chloe while she laughed loudly causing an echo in the dark room. Soon Max grasped Chloe's arm, yet they fell back into the pool causing a large splash. Chloe and Max surfaced then Max splashed her.

"I thought you were going to…"

"What you thought I was gonna kiss you?" Chloe laughed.

Max felt a sting in Chloe's words. _How could I be so stupid! Why would she even like me? We are just friends and now she is going to think I'm weird. Nice job Max._

Max turned, so she didn't have to face Chloe.

"Max…" Chloe swam close to her then put her hand on Max's shoulder, but Max brushed her off.

"You went too far Chloe. I thought you were serious." Max tried not to let the tears overwhelm in her blue eyes.

"Who said I wasn't?" The blue-haired girl spoke turning Max to face her in the pool.

"Max there are times where I joke around, but you are what matter the most to me. I don't care if you had powers or not. I finally have you back into my life. That is what matters to me."

A single tear ran down Max's cheek then Chloe pressed her against the wall of the pool pressing her lips against Max. The kiss was slow and rhythmic with their tongues curiously exploring each other's mouths. Max melted into the kiss while Chloe gripped her wrists tightly pressing her bare chest against Max's breasts. The kiss started to get rougher and caused Max to let out soft moans from the nips and sucking of her tongue. They both soon pulled away letting out soft pants.

Chloe pulled herself out of the pool. The cold made goosebumps appear on her flawless pale body. Max quickly got out of the pulled and was pulled down by Chloe who was soon on top of her giving small nips and kisses on her neck. Max let out soft moans the rush of cold air contrasted of the warmth of Chloe's body against hers. Max could feel her wetness when Chloe started to bite harder on Max's neck and let her hands roam on Max's petite body. Every once in a while Max would let out moans or gasps of her friend's name while Chloe slid her hands along her friends side slowly then trailed down to her aching spot. Max back arched at the feel of Chloe's hand on her cunt. Chloe used her two finger to slowly spread the wetness of Max along her lips then slid them in slowly. It felt magical when Chloe slid her fingers inside Max. Even though she wasn't a guy Max could feel the pleasure Chloe got from just being able to touch her. Chloe started pumping her fingers in and out slow and deep while Max let out moans and loud gasps when Chloe got real deep. Max moved her hips with her lover's fingers giving Chloe the signal to go faster and harder. "You're so beautiful Max." Chloe whispered out huskily as Max gripped onto her shoulders moving her hips while she pumped her fingers in and out of Max's cunt faster and harder. Chloe soon added another finger going a faster pace the sound of Max's moans and Chloe's pants being heard throughout the room. Max was too much in ecstasy to worry about getting caught and when Chloe leaned down her body so her tongue could run along Max's clit she lost it. Max's legs trembled with each finger inside her and lick.

She tangled her fingers in Chloe's silky blue hair and arched her back as Chloe kept pleasing her. Suddenly she felt her body tremble more and a rise inside her the pleasure increasing.

"Chloe!" She screamed out in pleasure then came all over Chloe's tongue and fingers. Panting Chloe licked off her fingers and pulled Max close.

"I want to pleasure you too Chloe." Max spoke breathlessly through her pants.

"Another time Max." Chloe held her close enjoying the feel of Max in her arms.

"Does this mean we are?"

"You better believe it!" Chloe gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They both got dressed and left hand and hand before they got caught by security. In the car Max lay her head on Chloe's lap while her lover played with her hair and drove to her house.


End file.
